Aimer Ainsi
by R0manciere
Summary: "On ne choisit pas de qui l'ont tombent amoureux Tybalt" Il ne le savait que trop bien.. Plus le temps passait, plus son coeur devenait noir de haine, pourtant, une partit résistait, une petite partit continuait d'aimer, de l'aimer elle, et espérait, que cet amour soit partagé. L'histoire tragique de Roméo et Juliette sous le regard de Tybalt. Mini Fiction Non corrigé.
1. Prologue Cousin, Cousine

Prologue _ Cousin Cousine

Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus frustrant dans cet amour pour lui. Le fait qu'elle inaccessible dus à notre lien par le sang, ou bien par le fait qu'elle ne partagerait jamais mes sentiments. Elle allait bientôt avoir seize ans.. Et elle connaîtrait bientôt l'amour des hommes. Et ce Parîs. Pâris.. Quel..

Mon point termina dans le mur à côté de moi et des larmes ruisselèrent sur mes joues.. Pourquoi l'amour faisait il si mal ?

On frappa à ma porte avec agitation, je me relevais, enfilant une chemise blanche et ouvrit la port avec nonchalance.

« Tybalt ! »

Une petite tête blonde entra dans ma chambre vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse rose pâle. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand puis se retourna vers moi, les points sur les hanches.

« Tybalt ! Arrête de t'enfermer dans cette…

\- Cette ?

\- Dans ce cocon et sort !

\- Le Prince m'a interdit de quitter la demeure des Capulet.

\- Si tu arrêtais de te battre contre les Monteigu…

\- Je les hais.

\- L'ignorance est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Juliette… Ne recommence pas. »

Ma main se passa nerveusement dans mes boucles blonde et je m'avançais vers elle.. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux blond était si long qu'ils arrivaient dans le bas de son dos.. Elle se tenait droite et son visage encore juvénile me regardais avec incompréhension.. Nous avions eus cette conversation plus d'une fois.. Comment une colombe pourrait elle comprendre le monde des crapauds ? Alors avec une fausse exaspération je repris :

« Bon sang, ne vois tu donc pas toi ? La Haine qui coule dans cette ville comme le sang dans tes veines ? »

Comme pour illustrer je lui pris son poignet et fit longer mon doigt le long de celui ci.

« Je le vois mieux que quiconque Tybalt.. »

Mon cœur se serra.. Elle perdait petit à petit sa famille dans cette guerre à la haine.. Il suffisait de deux mots de sa part.. Et toute ma haine se serait transformer en amour pour elle.. Deux mots..

« Il y a tellement à faire dans ce château Tybalt ! Viens avec moi !

\- Tu veux que je passe la journée avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je m'ennuie.. La muette n'est une compagnie des plus fort aise.. »

Je la fixais quitter la chambre puis revenir.

« Viens Tybalt !

\- A une condition.

\- Dis la moi !

\- Tu ne me feras pas enfiler de robe ? »

Le nez de Juliette se fronça, comme si elle m'imaginait réellement dans une robe, elle secoua la tête et fit demi tour. Elle n'avait donc pas compris ma boutade ? Je soupirais.. Trop d'innocence dans un si petit être. Je sortis dans le couloir où elle m'attendait.

« Je te rejoins au jardin suspendu. Je me change..

\- Dépêche toi alors ! J'ai quelques chose à te montrer ! »

Et avec un brin de malice dans le regard elle quitta le couloir. Elle allait me rendre fou.. Et quand je la voyait ainsi, si proche de moi, je me disais que peut être un jour.. Elle m'aimerait..

Je l'a rejoignis quelques minutes plus tard, dans les jardins sur le toit. Le Comte Capulet avait aménagé cet endroit à la naissance de Juliette.. Depuis c'était son refuge.. Elle était avec son le poète, celui ci lui récitant une de ses dernières ''œuvres''. Je ne savais pas à quoi servais toutes ces chimères.. Composé de mots et d'idiotie.. J'aurais vomis ces mensonges et beaux discours.. Mais je savais que Juliette serait tombé dans les bras du premier venus lui racontant tout ces mensonges.. Ces maux d'amour et ce mal de vivre..

Je m'avançais doucement vers elle. Tel près d'un oiseau..

« Je suis là. »

.*.

La voix froide de Tybalt fit fuir le Poète qui baisa la main de la jeune Capulet avant de partir sans un mot à l'égard de Tybalt.

« Tybalt enfin !

\- Excuse moi.. »

La voix de celui ci c'était instinctivement adoucit une fois seul..

« Que voulais tu me montrer ?

\- Rien en particulier.. En fait je crois que je voulais juste te donner une raison pour que tu sois obligé de venir me rejoindre ?

\- Je voulais simplement passer du temps en ta compagnie, et pour m'assurer que ce soit le cas je t'ai mentis..

\- Plus sournoise que Mercutio.

\- Tybalt…

\- Excuse moi..

\- Dis moi cousin ?

\- Oui ? … »

Il haïssait quand elle lui renvoyait leur lien du sang en pleine face.

« Crois tu que je trouverais l'amour un jour ?

\- .. L'amour.. ?

\- Oui..

\- Juliette, si toi tu ne trouves pas, personne au monde ne le trouveras jamais.. »

Et un court moment passa, où Tybalt se rapprocha un peu d'elle..

« Est ce un mensonge ? »

Il sourit face au ciel et attira la jeune fille contre lui..

« Je suis incapable de te mentir ma fleur.

\- Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir en cousin..

\- Hum… »

Tybalt se releva sec.. Serra les poings de haine.. Puis son regard fut attiré par une fleur rouge au cœur noir.. un coquelicot ? Il le cueilli avec une délicatesse que seul Juliette lui connaissait, puis s'accroupissant devant elle, il glissa dans sa chevelure blonde la fleur en question, la faisant tenir derrière son oreille.

Rougissante de ce geste, Juliette le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Elle se releva et vint s'accouder à la balustre, Tybalt l'imita..

« Ce soir, on fête mon anniversaire.. »

Une soudaine mélancolie régnait dans sa voix.

« Tu vas avoir seize ans ma fleur.

\- Est ce vraiment une réjouissance ?

\- Que…

\- Étais tu heureux d'avoir seize ans ?

\- Juliette.. Le point de vu d'un homme et d'une femme sont totalement différent..

\- Répond moi.»

Il se pinça l'arête du nez..

« Oui j'étais heureux d'avoir seize ans.

\- Tu as déjà aimé une femme ?

\- Que.. Oui, bien sûr.. J'aime la même femme depuis tellement de temps Juliette…

\- Ah oui ? Qui est elle ? »

Tybalt se mit à rougir et cacha son visage derrière sa chevelure..

« Cela ne concerne que moi jeune fille. »

Il avait voulut pendre un ton taquin..

« JULIETTE ! »

Soudain arriva sur le toit la nourrice. Tybalt se retourna et s'adossa à la balustrade pour voir arrivé la petite bonne femme qui l'avait élevé lui aussi petit.

« Bonjour Tybalt.

\- Bonjour Nourrice.. »

Il n'avait que tendresse pour elle aussi..

« Juliette ! Enfin je te trouves ! Tu ne vas pas fuir comme cela tout le temps ! Dépêche toi ! Nous allons finir ta robe de ce soir et te préparer. Quant à toi Tybalt, dépêche toi de te préparer grand gaillard ! »

.*.

Je retenus un hoquet de peur, peu importe l'âge que j'aurais, cet nourrice me couverai toujours. Le deux femmes partirent d'un côté et je partis de l'autre.. J'étais fou d'elle..

[…]

Habillé des plus simplement possible je me rendis au cœur de la salle de bal, où déjà, une centaine de convive était présent. Je remarquais vite Juliette et ses parents saluant les convives.

« Mon Oncle. Ma Tante.

\- Tybalt ! »

Le visage soulagé de me voir de Juliette et de Lady Capulet ne me disait rien qui vaille, mais j'osais quand même poser la question fatidique.

« M'attendiez vous ?

\- Eh bien.. Le Comte de Pâris n'est toujours point là.. Et on doit ouvrir le bal.. Et son père comme moi serions rassuré si Juliette ouvrait le bal..

\- Vous voulez que je sois son cavalier ?

\- Je te remercie de ta compréhension Tybalt. »

Et elle partit, sans un mot à l'égard de sa fille, entraînant son époux nonchalamment derrière elle. Si il y avait bien une femme qui se fichait de son enfant, c'était belle et bien elle. Et je savais avec amertume comme cela faisait souffrir Juliette. Je contemplais alors Juliette, si douce et si pure..

« Comment fais tu pour être si différente de ta mère ?

\- Je souhaites ne jamais être comme elle. »

Je souriais tendis qu'elle me saisissait la main et me traîna dans sa course soudaine. Nous montâmes escalier sur escalier jusqu'à arriver sur le plus haut balcons de la salle de bal, caché de tous..

« Tu es mon seul ami Tybalt.. La seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance. Cela dois te paraître ridicule.. Mais.. Mais mon père à tellement changer.. Et désormais tu es le seul homme avec qui je me sens moi même..

\- Tu seras toujours et à jamais en sécurité avec moi Juliette, je te protégerais de tout et de tous. Quitte à renverser les lois, personne ne te fera jamais de mal..

\- Pour toujours ?

\- Je te le promet.. »

Ma main s'égara quelques secondes sur sa joue avant de replacer derrière son oreille une mèche fugace, quant à sa bouche, je n'arrivais à défaire mes yeux de celle ci..

« Nous devrions ouvrir le bal Tybalt..

\- Bon sang qu'est ce que je déteste danser devant tout le monde.

\- Même avec moi ?

\- Avec toi, c'est différent.. »

Et main dans la main nous redescendions les marches jusqu'en bas. Là, tout le monde nous fixa, Juliette rougissante se stoppa et se fut moi qui reprit le flambeau. Me redressant et lançant des regards meurtrier à tout ceux qui osait la regarder un peu trop à mon goût. Je reprenais cette carapace de froideur.. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais ignoré cette sensation de brûlure à chaque endroit où elle me touchait.

Arrivés au milieu de la piste, la musique d'ambiance se stoppa et je plongeais mon regard brun dans ces yeux vert. Lâchant sa main, nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Au milieu d'un cercle de foule. Je posais ma main dans son dos délicat, sa robe rouge rubis relevant avec délice des courbes qui n'était plus celle d'une enfant. Non, pendant cette danse, je ne pouvais être sage.

Le doux son des clavecins retentirent, et tandis que je laissais mon autre main dans son dos, elle laissa ses mains à elle le long de son corps.

Un mouvement à droit, un mouvement à gauche, et on recommence.

Ces heures de travail qu'avait passé ma mère à m'apprendre à danser ressortir instinctivement.

On tourna ensemble, Juliette se laissant guider par mes pas. Et on reprit, les mouvement à droite, puis à gauche, pour qu'enfin je la fasse passer sur mon autre bras, à mes côtés, toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux, pour voir son regard épanouie, pour la faire revenir en face de moi juste après.

Mon bras vint dans mon dos, l'autre soulevant le sien avec grâce tel les battement d'ail d'un oiseau. Et je l'a fis tournoyer sur elle même, sa main tantôt en l'air venant atterrir tout près de ma joue. Mon bras lui, reprenant sa place dans son dos, et nous commençâmes les vrais pas de valse. 1.. 2.. 3. 1.. 2.. 3.

Je vins la refaire tournoyer sur elle même, ses jupons éblouissant tout le monde.

Chaque touchés, chaque regard me faisait la désirer un peu plus, elle était si belle, si attirante. Et quand le cadre se referma enfin, refermant ainsi la bulle que nous étions peu à peu entrain de nous construire, je perdis définitivement pied, la guidant et savourant chaque mouvement. Chaque regard, chaque minute, chaque seconde..

Elle riait comme jamais elle n'avait rit, et je décidais alors de la faire rire encore plus, et la prenant par sa taille si fine, je l'a fit tournoyer dans un demi cercle, reprenant notre valse dans l'autre sens, pour ensuite la reprendre par la taille pour nous remettre dans le bon. Les étoiles que je voyais dans son regard furent ma plus belle récompense. Et alors que la musique se terminait, son corps se laissa tomber dans mes bras, sa tête touchant presque le sol, et mes yeux dévorant sa bouche.

Les invités nous applaudir, perçant notre bulle, et je n'eus d'autre choix que de la laisser partir se rafraîchir vers ses parents, moi sentant une main taper sur mon épaule.

« Et bien, si tu voulais que ton amour pour Juliette reste secret, cela est loupé mon ami. Je crois que même elle l'a comprit.

\- Cesse de m'emmerder Julian.

\- Tu n'aimes décidément pas entendre la vérité.. »

Je soupirais de lassitude, il avait raison, nous étions beaucoup trop fusionnelle pour que cela ne soit que de l'ordre familiale.. Mais .. Je n'y pouvais absolument rien, la voir rire était la plus belle jouissance.. Je me dirigeais vers l'immense buffet et me servit une coupe de vin, la buvant d'une traite.. Je bouillais de l'intérieur.

« Tybalt ? »

Une voix bien trop aigu me fit sortir de ma torpeur et je me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec Maria. Une belle femme blonde aux yeux vert.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Peux tu me suivre dans le jardin ? »

.*.

Tout deux quittèrent la salle de bal, sans se douter que non loin de là, les observaient une jeune fille bien trop curieuse..

Elle lui prit la main une fois qu'ils furent arriver devant un petit jardin couvert en forme de mausolée ancien.. La jeune femme fermis les yeux, tout en amenant la main de Tybalt sur sa joue.. Et d'une voix timide elle commença :

« Tu es si beau.. si rude.. si bestiale.. Toutes les femmes te veulent Tybalt.. Mais moi je ne veux pas ton corps, comme toutes les autres se suffisent, non moi je veux ton cœur, je veux que tu m'aimes, comme je t'aime. »

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Tybalt, il n'aimait pas cette fille qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine. Mais il en ferait bien son repas de ce soir.. Et avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il mit le visage de Juliette sur ce visage bien trop pâle et la coinça entre le mur de pierre et son torse, s'abaissant vers son oreille.

« Alors apprends moi à aimer Maria. »

Cette phrase marchait avec toute.. La jeune femme rougit de plus belle et embrassa l'homme qu'elle aimait tendrement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blond. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la plaqua encore plus brutalement sur le mur de pierre avant d'intensifier le baiser. Sans se douter non loin de là, qu'une jeune fille voyait cette scène remplie de jalousie avant de fuir dans la salle de bal, pleine de colère.

[…]

Quand Tybalt se réveilla, dans ses bras trônait un corps nue qu'il enlaçait avec force. Il avait tant rêvé de Juliette cette nuit.. Il soupira en se relevant et en enfilant un pantalon de cuir.. Quand soudain, il sentit un corps s'appuyer contre son dos et enrouler ses deux bras autour de ses épaules..

« Mon amour, cette nuit était si belle.. »

Il l'a laissa faire, ne disant rien, gardant les yeux fermés… Pourquoi n'étais ce pas Juliette qui lui disait tout ces mots ?

« Où vas tu ?

\- Rendre visite au Monteigu…

\- Tybalt..

\- Rendors toi Maria.. »

Il avait voulu sa voix la plus sensuel possible, si avec cette fille il pouvait faire taire les rumeurs sur son amour pour Juliette.. Il savait que dans le fond il ne pouvait se mentir..

A peine sortit de sa chambre il poussa un hoquet de surprise, se retrouvant face à l'objet de ces désires.


	2. Chapitre 1 Amour Heureux

Chapitre 1_ Amour Heureux

« Qui est ce ?

\- Je.. »

L'innocence de son regard avait le don de me désarmé. Je pense que même le plus féroce des soldats ne faire face à une telle femme.

« L'aimes tu ? »

Et sans même réfléchir je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre dans un murmure..

« Non je n'aime qu'une seule femme.

\- Alors au lieu de faire souffrir les femmes autour de toi Tybalt, va voir la femme que tu aimes et avoue lui !

\- Il m'ait interdit de l'aimer Juliette.. »

Elle fut complètement désarmé par ma réponse et s'adossa au pierre derrière elle..

« Est ce qu'on peut vraiment interdire un cœur d'aimer Tybalt ?..

\- Je ne sais pas Juliette.. »

Voyant que la conversation n'était qu'ignorance elle se dirigea vers la sortie du couloir..

« Bonne journée cousin.

\- Bonne journée Juliette. »

.*.

Et son cœur se broya dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il l'a voyait s'éloigner.. Sa robe rouge au manche d'or sculptant son corps de manière si, pure.. Juliette n'était jamais provocante, elle était elle, pureté et vertu.. Un ange tombé du ciel, pour le rendre fou…

[…]

Tybalt ! Les Monteigu sont là ! »

La haine envahit alors ses veines tel un lourd poison, vous savez, celui qui fait battre vos veines et vos tempes, celui qui fait accélérer votre cœur, et celui qui vous rends plus fous qu'un lion en cage. Voilà l'effet que produisait le poison de la haine sur lui, du moins, la haine qu'il avait contre les Monteigu.

Tandis qu'il rejoignait Julian, il vit Maria frapper une autre femme en pleine face.. Elle commençait sincèrement à lui plaire.

« Tybalt !

\- Mercutio.. que faites vous sur nos terres ?

\- Vos terres ?! Vous êtes sur le territoire du Comte Monteigu ici. »

Une sensation amer vint emplir la bouche de Tybalt et il frappa en plein ventre le jeune neveu du Prince de Vérone, qui hoqueta de douleur..

« P'tit merdeux. »

Depuis leurs plus jeunes enfance Tybalt et Mercutio se haïssaient.. Tout deux étant bercés par la haine de Vérone depuis leur plus tendre âge.. Ne laissant pas place à l'innocence dans leurs cœurs.. Perdus dans ses penser, Tybalt ne vit pas le coup de poing lui arriver en plein face.. Tel de loup ils commencèrent à se battre, chacun voulant devenir le loup alpha.

Et soudain, il vit Benvolio frapper la douce Maria en plein visage. Et comme si il venait de lever la main sur Juliette, Tybalt sortit son couteau et se rua sur le jeune Benvolio. Il tenta de l'avoir en plein visage, mais il ne réussit qu'à lui toucher la joue. Mercutio le saisissant par les épaules le projeta par terre.

« GENS DE VÉRONE ! »

Tous se stoppèrent mortifié, reconnaissant la voix du Prince. Roque et pleine de mépris pour eux.

« Je vous préviens ! Non. Je vous ordonnes ! De cesser ses querelles qui m'empoisonnent et vous tuerons ! La paix seule vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour elle ! Vous Monteigu ! Et vous Capulet ! Si vous troublez encore nos rues, vous payerez de vos vies de gâcher la mienne. Je vous le dis une dernière fois ! Ne comptez plus sur mon pardon !. Tybalt ! Et toi Mercutio ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers le Prince qui se trouvait sur un des remparts de la ville, les surplombants de sa haut, et son visage empli de colère les fixaient avec autorité. Sa chevelure noir geais nouées en un catogan serré venait renforcé cet air si strict qui lui collait au visage.

« Ne comptez plus sur mon pardon. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se poussèrent, et Tybalt essuyant sa lèvre sanguinolente d'un revers de manche quitta le lieu d'un pas empli de colère, laissant Maria, bouche bée, devant la haine qu'elle venait de découvrir dans les yeux de Tybalt.

[…]

Il était assit à la même place qu'hier, dans le jardins suspendu, fixant l'horizon, de son regard vide.. Un mouchoir imbibé de sang collé à la lèvre..

« Tybalt ?

\- Viens tu vraiment me hanter jusqu'ici petit fleure ?

\- Te hanter ?... »

L'incompréhension régnait dans son regard vert ainsi que l'inquiétude à la vue du mouchoir.

« Laisse.. Que me veux-tu ?..

\- Juste.. Juste te demander pourquoi vous vous étiez battus ce matin .. ? »

Sa main se referma un peu plus son mouchoir et planta un regard glacial dans celui de Juliette.

« Ces putains de Monteigu mon… On piétiné nos terres.. Ces rats..

\- Je ne comprends pas votre haine envers les Monteigu.. »

Cette fois l'amour qui résistait dans son cœur n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer et la haine reprit le dessus.

« Ce sont des nuisibles Juliette, des nuisibles qu'il faut exterminer !

\- Tandis que vous rêvez de tuer.. Moi je rêve d'aimer.. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet de le calmer.. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cousine.. Elle prit le mouchoir de sa main et toucha du bout des doigts sa lèvre inférieur coupé..

« Juliette.. Pourquoi es tu autant pressé d'aimer ?..

\- J'aimerais trouver l'homme qui me dira ces mots que j'attends.. Je voudrais connaître l'amour maintenant.. Et je sais qu'un jour il viendra, ce jour où je vivrais d'amour..

\- Juliette… tout n'es pas comme dans un livre.. »

La jeune femme mouilla son mouchoir à la fontaine et l'appliqua sur la lèvre de Tybalt pour lui nettoyer les résidus de sang..

« Juliette.. Promet moi quelque chose.. »

Elle se stoppa dans son travail minutieux et planta son regard vert dans le sien..

« Promet moi que n'importe quel homme, tu ne choisiras de mourir pour lui..

\- C'est une demande étrange..

\- Trop de femme ce sont donné la mort par douleur de perdre l'être qu'elles aimaient…

\- Mourir par amour..

\- Promet le moi Juliette.. Sans toi.. La vie me serait insupportable.. »

Émue la jeune femme caressa la joue de Tybalt.. Il ferma les yeux de délectation..

« Si tu me promet de toujours faire attention à ta vie Tybalt.. »

Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes gantée de cuir ..

« Je te le promet Juliette. »

Leur deux visages se rapprochaient, quand soudain, la porte du jardin suspendu claqua, la muette apparut, un bouquet de rose pâle dans les bras, séparant les deux jeunes gens rougissant. Avec quelques signes de mains, elle fit déconfire le visage Juliette qui partit rapidement, sans un mot à l'égard de son cousin. Celui ci comprit vite le malaise de celle ci en arrivant dans la salle de réception. Le Comte et Lady Capulet s'entretenait avec un homme habillé d'or et d'argent, sans aucun doute riche, il avait un visage d'ange et le teint allé.

Tybalt aperçu Julian adossé à un mur, le visage peu convaincu, il le rejoignit d'un pas rapide, ce rat était toujours au courant de tout, en voyant son ami approcher, Julian esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Voici le fameux Pâris !

\- Que…

\- Cela fait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'il présente des avances pour Juliette. Il veut que le Comte lui donne la main de Juliette. Il veut l'épouser dans la semaine.

\- Il ne connaît pas mon Oncle.

\- C'est sûr, tu crois qu'il va réussir à obtenir la main de Juliette ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle vient d'avoir seize ans.

\- Bien sûr que si il va accepter. Elle est en âge de se marier et Pâris promet une montagne d'or. »

L'intervention de Maria fit perdre le contrôle à Tybalt qui accourut vers le jeune homme avant d'être séparé par le Comte lui même.

« Tybalt, il suffit ! Tu as été assez remarqué ce matin tu ne crois pas ?! Va donc me chercher ta cousine et sa mère. Demain soir, il y aura bal ! Pour fêter la rencontre de Juliette et Pâris. »

Celui ci soupira et grimpa les escaliers, arriver en haut, il entendit les éclats de voix de sa tante et n'osa rentrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il regarda par l'ouverture de la porte et vit Juliette, s'exerçant à marcher tel une vraie femme, maladroite et innocente, elle n'arrivait en aucun cas à être sensuelle tel Maria.. Mais elle était attendrissante..

De nouveaux éclats de voix cette fois, venant de la nourrice.

« Juliette tu mélanges tout ! L'amour n'est pas le mariage et le mariage n'est pas l'amour !

\- Mais moi je veux les deux. »

Et d'un air excédé la Nourrice quitta la chambre de la jeune fille par la porte de service. Juliette était enfin seule.

Tybalt toqua et entra, la jeune femme était assise sur son lit à baldaquin, le visage pensif, les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur se brisa à la vue de ses larmes..

« Juliette, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Pourquoi n'ai je pas le droit d'aimer mon époux Tybalt ?

\- Je ne comprend pas..

\- J'aimerais trouvé un homme qui m'aimes et qui m'épouse.. Je voudrais un homme comme toi .. Attendrissant, prévenant.. Tendre.. Protecteur.. »

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait, seulement guidé par ses pulsions pour la première fois avec elle, Tybalt s'approcha d'elle, il l'a prit dans ses bras et tout deux s'allongèrent, Juliette pleurant sur le torse de son cousin. Et tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il essayait de trouver ses mots..

« La vie est difficile Juliette. Souvent on ne peut faire ce que l'ont désir, on ne peut aimer.. Qui l'on veut..

\- Ô Tybalt ! Je voudrais tellement partir loin avec toi ! Que nous vivions tout deux loin de cette haine et que nous trouvions tout deux l'amour..

\- Je t'en pris cesse de parler.. »

Il se redressa et d'un geste qui se voulait tendre et rassurant il embrassa la jeune fille sur le front et sur le nez. Celle ci resta bouche bée et hypnotisé par tant de tendresse. Ses cheveux coulant le long de ses épaules, elle fixa son cousin se relever.. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer.. Et se laissant définitivement emporter, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de cousine, avant de définitivement partir, sans un mot. Abandonnant celle ci dans un étrange tourbillon de sentiment.

[…]

Le bal masqué battait son plein, et Tybalt n'avait pas recroisé sa douche cousine depuis hier.. Il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, et ce soir, vêtue de son manteau rouge et or, il l'a voyait de loin, danser avec le Comte Pâris. Son visage était faussement joyeux.. Quand soudain un quadrille commença, Maria l'emporta dans sa danse et jusqu'au changement de partenaire il ne se posa de question. Il tomba sur Juliette, était ce un signe du destin ? Il ne l'a laissa pas repartir, tout deux dansant en harmonie complète. Mais ce fut elle, qui l'abandonna, un réel sourire aux lèvres pour retrouver Pâris.. Quand soudain une troupe de cirque débarqua, amenant une nouvelle joie dans ce bal. Tybalt reprit alors la jeune femme en otage et ils dansèrent en riant.

« Juliette, il faut que je te parle... »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, un jeune homme au long cheveux noir venait de l'apprivoiser.. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, et ils se cachèrent dans un coin de la salle, où personne ne les remarquaient sauf lui, impuissant qu'il était. Et vu le regard amoureux qu'elle avait, il était entrain de lui offrir les mots qu'elle avait tant attendus.. Son cœur se serra avec une si grande force et une si grande douleur.. Qu'il crut en mourir. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il voyait les deux corps se rapprocher. Et son cœur se meurtris quand soudain le masque du jeune homme tomba et que tout deux s'embrassèrent, un amour passionné jaillissant de leurs étreintes.

« Regardez ! C'est Roméo Monteigu ! »

Exclamation de Julian le fit sortir de sa torpeurs, la haine reprit alors le dessus sur l'effondrement de Tybalt. Et il poursuivit Mercutio à travers la salle de bal. Il vit Juliette courir elle aussi, comme pour retrouver son Prince charmant.

« NON ! »

Ce cris déchira la salle de bal et Tybalt se retourna, comprenant que Juliette venait d'apprendre quel était l'identité de son amour, le cœur de Tybalt se déchira un peu plus. Vu son cri effroyable, qui l'avait transpercé tel une épée, elle l'aimait de passion.. Alors il prit la fuite.. Dans le jardin couvert où Maria lui avait avouer l'aimer.. Son cœur se détruisant…

Et seul dans son coin, il se souvint, il se souvint de la mort de ses parents, de la haine qu'ils lui avaient inculqué pour les Monteigu, ces années où il avait grandit, où il était devenu un monstre dénué de sentiment..

Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'a rencontre, belle comme le jour, et si gentille.. Il l'avait déjà vus par le passé bien sûr, mais jamais elle ne lui avait parler.. Il avait quinze ans à peine.. Et doucement il murmura…

« Je suis le fils de la haine .. Et du mépris... »

Les yeux de Tybalt se fermèrent et sans se douter que la belle Maria l'observait, il pleura et murmura entre ses sanglots..

« Je t'aime Juliette.. Je t'en pris.. Aime moi.. »

Et sans se douter que non loin de là, à son Balcon, sa Juliette tombait un peu plus amoureuse de son Roméo, Tybalt espérait encore, il espérait, qu'elle l'aime comme lui l'aimait.. Et sans un bruit, il se releva, essuyant ses larmes et partit à pieds dans les rues éclairé par l'aube de Vérone..

[…]

Frère Laurent concoctait une énième potion, espérant qu'un jour la haine cesse dans cette si belle ville d'Italie.. Il prêchait l'amour et la bonté, mais en dehors de la maison de Dieu, la haine coulait dans les veines de tous..

Soudain la porte de l'église s'ouvrit sur un homme de haute stature, vêtu d'or et de rouge. Il reconnut immédiatement le neveu du Comte Capulet, il ne venait quasiment jamais, et était l'un des plus fiévreux partisan de la haine. Comme ses deux parents jadis. Il semblait perdu, comme un oiseau tombé du nid..

« Que puis je faire pour toi Tybalt ?

\- Frère Laurent.. »

Le jeune homme tomba à genou face à l'homme de Dieu qui se sentit déconcerté..

« Expliquez moi, expliquez pourquoi je l'aimes ?…

\- Qui aimes tu mon enfant ? »

Et comme si Tybalt n'avait pas entendu la question de son interlocuteur il murmura ..

« Son cœur si pur, son sourire si beau… Son sourire si beau .. Pourquoi l'aime t-elle lui et pas moi ?! Suis je trop sot ?! Ou bien laid ?! Mon cœur bas pour elle depuis tant d'année, et elle ne m'a jamais aimé.. Elle aime un Monteigu ! »

Et es larmes reprirent leurs cours sur les joues du jeune homme.. Le visage souriant de Juliette s'encrant vicieusement dans son esprit.

« Je hais les Monteigu ! Je hais la vie ! Je hais l'amour !

\- Calme toi mon garçon, qui est l'élu de ton cœur ?

\- Vous le dire changerait il quoi que ce soit ?! Elle ne m'aimera jamais. Juliette ne m'aimera jamais. »

Et d'un geste violent il claqua la porte de l'église. Pourquoi était il venu ?! Jamais il ne saurait.. Mais maintenant, la tristesse était remplacé par la haine dans son cœur.


	3. Chapitre 2 Par Amour

Chapitre 2_ Par Amour

« Tybalt !

\- Non ne t'emmêle pas ! »

Tybalt venait de repousser avec violence la jeune femme qui tomba les fesses par terre avant de se relever violemment et de courir après l'élu de son cœur, bien décider à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? Les Monteigu sont venus chez nous et tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ?! Et ce Roméo..

\- Et Juliette ?

\- Quoi Juliette ?!

\- Tu ne l'auras jamais Juliette ! Arrête maintenant ! »

La main de Tybalt se leva, Maria ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir le coup, mais rien ne se passa, seul la voix glacial de Tybalt gronda comme le tonnerre.

« Fiche le camps d'ici et que je ne te revois plus Maria.

\- Tu crois en des rêves idiot Tybalt, elle ne t'aimera jamais ! »

Cette fois le coup partit et elle tomba au sol, complètement sous le choque.

« Maintenant ferme là. »

Et une nouvelle fois dans Vérone, la haine prit le dessus dans le corps de Tybalt, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douce inonde la ruelle.

« Tybalt ! Julian ! »

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et Tybalt se retourna vers la voix apeurée. Juliette se tenait là, dans ce carrosse tiré par deux chevaux blanc. Elle semblait complètement perdue.

« Court petit chien, retrouvé ta maîtresse. Wouf wouf..

\- Je t'aurais un jour Mercutio.. »

Et Tybalt disparu à travers la foule et grimpa dans le carrosse aux couleurs de sa famille. Juliette le regardait avec colère. Elle attendait avec impatience sa nourrice lui apportant la réponse de Roméo en se baladant dans les rues de Vérone, quand soudain elle l'avait vue, elle l'avait vue en danger et son cœur s'était brisée en mille morceau.. Il avait trahit sa promesse.

« Comment as tu pus trahir ma confiance ?

\- Tu oses me parler de trahisons ?! »

Le visage de Juliette se décomposa.

« Tybalt.. Je..

\- Je te faisais confiance aussi Juliette.

\- Comment ?…

\- Un Monteigu… Tu as osé embrasser un Monteigu.. »

Tybalt fixait la jeune femme avec un air désespéré.. Tandis qu'elle détournait le regard de honte.

« Ton père en mourrait si il apprenait que tu aimais un Monteigu.

\- Mais je l'aimes Tybalt. »

Tel une confession elle l'avait murmurer, regardant Tybalt dans les yeux.. Arrachant ainsi le cœur de son cousin et le broyant entre ses doigts..

« Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi Roméo Monteigu bon sang ?! »

Les cris résonnèrent maintenant dans la voitures des deux aînés Capulet et Julian qui avait prit place à côté de cocher remercia Dieu de lui avoir fait prendre place ici.

« Je.. Ô Tybalt on ne choisit pas de qui l'on tombe amoureux.. »

Les mots de sa cousine l'achevèrent et il fit signe au cocher de s'arrêter.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je continu le chemin à pied. »

Mais Juliette le retenu par le bras, implorant le jeune homme d'un regard.

« Je t'en pris Tybalt.. Tu es le seul avec notre nourrice à pouvoir me donner une bénédiction.. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et Juliette sue qu'elle avait prononcé la parole de trop. Il l'a repoussa violemment au fond du carrosse et cracha son venin.

« Comment oses tu me demander cela Juliette ?! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Oubli ce Roméo. Tu es déjà promise de toute façon. »

Il cracha ses mots qui lui faisait aussi mal à lui qu'à elle.

« Toi aussi tu aimes quelqu'un qui t'es interdit ! Je pensais que tu comprendrais Tybalt… »

Il eut un rire sarcastique que lui même ne se connaissait pas.

« Celle que j'aime Juliette.. Vient de m'arracher le cœur à main nu. Je penses que l'amour est réellement à bannir de mon être.

\- Tybalt..

\- Adieu Juliette.. »

Et dans un dernier geste violent, il abandonna sa Juliette pour continuer la route à pied. Replongeant dans ses souvenirs.. La douleur présentes dans son cœur.. Ne se doutant pas, que non loin de là, la vie de son amour de toujours basculait.. Et que bientôt, le destin serait à jamais sceller..

Il se souvenait de leur rencontre, il se souvenait de leur toute première rencontre, quand elle n'avait que cinq ans et riait pour tout, et qu'elle l'appelait ''Tyb'''.

Il se souvenait de la façon dont il était devenu instinctivement protecteur avec elle. Il ne se parlait jamais au début, et pourtant instinctivement il prenait sa défense, comme face à Julian qui se moquait d'elle car elle avait des tâches de rousseur.. Elle avait toujours été un petit morceau d'amour à l'état pur.. Elle lui avait apprit ce qu'était l'amour.. La vie.. La vrai vie.

Et alors qu'il pensait, adossé à la fontaine du jardin.. Sous la chambre de Juliette.. Il les entendit, se dire au revoir.. Et il le vit, l'embrasser et partir.. par le Balcon.. Et la haine envahit une nouvelle fois ses veines.. Détruisant la dernière parcelle de son cœur encore en vie.. Des larmes de rages roulèrent le long de ses yeux .. Puis il l'a vit elle, penchée à la rembarre de son balcon, recouverte d'un simple draps autour de son corps si frêle, elle ressemblait à une déesse Grec.

La haine battant dans ses tempe, il courut dans les escaliers, qu'il grimpa quatre par quatre et ouvrit la porte avec une telle violence que Juliette sursauta. Elle était à peine revêtue d'une chemise de nuit d'été.. Les larmes de rages continuait à rouler le long de ses joues.. Il fixait sa cousine qui semblait confuse et gênée. Elle savait qu'il savait.. Et elle avait horriblement peur de la scène qui allait suivre.

« Comment as tu pus ?!

\- Tu nous as vus... »

Le poing de Tybalt termina dans le mur.. La douleur était atroce mais cela lui faisait oublié la douleur que criait son cœur. Ses yeux embrasés yeux, ne pouvait se détourné de Juliette.

« Tybalt, je t'en pris.. »

Juliette esquissa un mouvement vers lui, pour le toucher, mais il recula son visage avec dégoût et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'anneau entourant son doigt fin…

« Vous êtes mariés ?!

\- Je … Oui…

\- Non… Non ! NON ! »

Ce qui était un murmure d'incompréhension s'était transformé en un cri de rage. Il s'engouffra sur le balcon et tout en s'accoudant à la balustre il prit sa tête entre ses mains…

Il savait qu'elle était derrière elle..

« Je t'en pris.. Tybalt... »

Il se retourna plus violemment encore ce qui effraya Juliette.

« Tu me pris de quoi ?!

\- De comprendre !

\- De comprendre quoi ?! Que la femme que j'aime depuis toujours en aime un autre ?! Je m'y prépares depuis qu'on t'a promise à Pâris.. Mais jamais.. Au grand jamais ! Je ne pouvais et ne pourrais admettre que l'homme qui à pris ta virginité .. Ta vertu.. Soit un Monteigu !

\- Tybalt… »

Les larmes roulaient sur leurs joues à tout deux.

« Oui ! Oui je t'aime Juliette ! Je t'aime comme un fou ! Tu es la seule personne à qui je ne pourrais faire de mal ! Tu es mon trésor ! J'aurais pus tout faire pour toi ! Te dire tout les mots que tu attendais tant… Être l'homme que tu as tant attendus.. Et .. Et tu m'as trahis.. »

Le colosse qu'elle avait toujours vus en son cousin s'effondra devant elle, le jeune homme tomba à genoux devant elle, pleurant tout son soul.. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, comprenant enfin la torture mentale dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis tout ce temps, ma torture qu'elle lui infligeait quand elle se confiait à lui..

« Ô Tybalt.. Qu'ais je fais ?

\- Je t'aime Juliette…

\- Mais comment puis je aimer mon cousin ?

\- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu tombes amoureuse de moi Juliette.. Plutôt que de ce rat..

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal…

\- Les promesses ne sont plus de rigueur Juliette…

\- Pourquoi as tu tant de haine dans ton cœur.. ? »

Tybalt se dégagea à contre cœur des bras de Juliette qui l'avait enlacé quelques minutes plus tôt.. L'aube se levait et il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire..

« Si je meurs, me pleureras tu ?

\- Tybalt.. Pourquoi veux tu que je souffres ?!

\- Je vais juste te simplifier la tâche Juliette… Je ne te demandes pas de choisir.. Je laisses la mort le faire.. »

Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce, et comme si une voix lui murmurait à l'oreille, il savait que jamais il ne la reverrait.

« Tybalt ! »

Celui ci se retourna vers sa bien aimé qui couru jusqu'à lui et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser. Un baiser lourd de souffrance, et avec un goût salé, le goût salé des larmes.. Les larmes de peur de Juliette, et les larmes de douleur de Tybalt. Elle passa ses bras fin autour de son cou, tandis qu'il emprisonna sa taille dans ses bras musclés.

Ils rompirent le baiser quand ils furent à bout de souffle, et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche dans une énième supplique, Tybalt captura à nouveau les lèvres de Juliette dans un baiser chaste, avant de la laissée pantoise.. Il se retourna une dernière fois, lui adressant un dernier sourire lourd de douleur..

« Prend soin de toi Juliette.. Je t'aimerais toujours. Saches le. »

Et il ferma la porte, laissant Juliette s'écrouler sur son lit, pleurant à chaud de larmes et priant Dieu qu'il n'arrive rien à son amant et à son cousin.

[…]

Il savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais Juliette dans n'importe quel cas. Soit car il sera bannit.. Soit mort. Ils s'étaient dit adieu.. Désormais il ne lui restait qu'à tuer ce Monteigu…

« Tybalt ! Tu as appris la nouvelle ?

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

\- Roméo Monteigu et Juliette.. Ils se sont mariés.

\- Julian…

\- Le Comte et Lady Capulet ne sont pas encore au courant, mais quand ils le sauront.. Je ne donnes pas cher de la peau des deux … Apparemment la Nourrice serait complice !

\- Julian !

\- Tu veux te venger ? »

Le sourire mesquin de Julian en disait long sur le désir qu'il partageait avec son frère d'arme. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de Juliette, mais il subissait également ça pour un affront.

« Je vais le tuer.

\- J'aime le Tybalt que je vois. »

[…]

« Signora ! Vous ne devriez pas monter dans votre état.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Ferdinand.

\- Bien mademoiselle Juliette. Faites attention à vous.. »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et talonna sa jument. Espérant prévenir Roméo à temps.

[…]

Tybalt marchait, pensant à sa Juliette, il avait réussi à toutes les avoirs, à quinze ans déjà il avait prit la virginité d'une femme.. Mais jamais Juliette ne lui était sortit de la tête. Il l'avait vu grandir, il l'avait aimé. Et maintenant, elle partait avec lui. Avec Roméo Monteigu. Le cœur de Tybalt se brisa un peu plus, comment pouvait elle aimer le fils des Monteigu ?! Il allait lui montrer la souffrance que cela faisait, d'aimer quelqu'un.. Il allait lui faire payer la faiblesse de sa bien aimé.

Il l'avait aimé depuis ses quinze ans, il en était devenus littéralement fou. Il était fou d'elle. Il avait osé lui dire qu'il l'aimait, pour ensuite l'abandonné et sûrement ne jamais la revoir.. Son cœur mourrait de jalousie, il se sentait tellement trahit. Et il se sentait mourir d'amour pour elle.. Pour la seule qu'il avait réussit à aimer..

Et tout au fond de son cœur, il savait que c'était par amour que les hommes se tuent.. Quel ironie de lui faire promettre quelques choses que lui même ne tenait pas.

Et dans son cœur, là où la haine et l'amour se battaient avec ferveur pour avoir le dessus, il savait qu'il voulait tuer Roméo.

« Tiens tiens tiens… Tybalt est parmi nous !

\- Mercutio ! Si le chien est là.. Le maître ne doit pas être bien loin.. Je cherches Roméo !

\- Tu cherches Roméo ? »

Le regard soudainement paniquer de Mercutio tilta Tybalt, bien que cela ne dura que quelques instant, car le jeune Monteigu reprit immédiatement son regard méprisant habituel devant Tybalt. Et en s'adressant à ses amis il ria.

« Il cherche Roméo ! »

Et tandis que les Monteigu se moquaient de lui, Mercutio reprit.

« Je t'ai vus chercher tellement de chose Tybalt, la gloire, la fortune.. La querelle ! Roméo jamais.. je ne comprend pas..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui il sait très bien pour quoi.

\- Tybalt .. J'en ais finis de rire avec toi.. Tu n'es qu'un fat, non tu es pire. Ouvre bien tes oreilles mon ami, car aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de ta mort.

\- Petit poète de pacotille. Maintenant c'est terminé. Depuis que nous sommes enfant je rêves de te tuer.. Ma patience va enfin être récompenser. »

Roméo s'interposa soudainement, repoussant Tybalt qui venait de prendre Mercutio à la gorge.

« Laisse le Mercutio.

\- Roméo ! Comment oses tu me demander, de demander sa grâce ! Ce n'est qu'un chien qui croit être un loup !

\- La mort attend son heure, attendez la votre Mercutio ! Arrête ! »

Soudain Tybalt prit Roméo par le col de sa chemise et lui cracha en pleine face.. Pourtant le Monteigu resta digne et murmura.

« Penses à Juliette Tybalt, elle est venue me chercher, pour te faire entendre raison. »

Et tout en le frappant en plein ventre, Tybalt se mit à hurler.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois Roméo ?! Tu te crois Roi ? Mais tu n'es rien ! Pour personne ! Tu es comme nous, même pire que nous ! Te voilà plein d'amour ! »

Et tout en le frappant dans la jambe pour l'empêcher de se relever il hurla encore plus fort.

« Et tu pisses la tendresse ! Tu es comme les vautours qui attendent la faiblesse. »

Et il mit un énième coup de pied dans le ventre de son rivale avant de planter son poignard dans le ventre de Mercutio essayant de s'interposer.

« La vie, n'est pas un théâtre.

\- Mercutio ! »

Le jeune poète tomba dans les bras de son meilleur ami.. Tybalt s'éloignant et riant à gorge d'éployé.

« Mercutio ! Tu saignes !

\- Regarde Roméo.. La vie.. Elle s'échappe.. Je pars Roméo.. Ne t'excuses pas.. Ce sont les enfants qui s'excuse.. Et Juliette aime un HOMME ! »

Tybalt ria jaune, rêvant de planter un nouveau poignard dans le cœur de Roméo, cette fois.

« Je t'en pris.. Aime Juliette, Roméo. Aime la de toute ton âme.. Moi je meurs.. Et je t'attendrais.. Sur l'autre rive.. »

Dans un dernière élan de vie, Mercutio se releva, et Tybalt ne put en rester qu'admiratif..

« Je meurs dans la poussière ! Je meurs comme un roi ! Et je maudis vos familles !

\- Je vais le faire taire !

\- Tybalt ! Non ! »

Le cri de Maria le retint.. Et soudain, Mercutio tomba à terre, inerte. Son dernier souffle quittant son corps.. La panique empli alors le corps de Tybalt.. Toute la haine l'emplissant s'évapora.. Il avait tuer Mercutio.. Il était mort.. Jamais plus.. Il se retourna face à ses amis qui semblait tout aussi paniqué que lui..

« TYBALT ! »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. La douleur le traversa. Il était trop tard. Mais sa dernière pensée fut pour sa douce petite fleure.. Il ferma les yeux. Sourit. Et repensa à leur baiser d'adieu..

Le corps de Tybalt tomba sourdement au sol, dans les bras de Julian, puis repousser violemment, Maria prit sa place, hurlant le nom de celui qu'elle aimait..

[…]

L'agitation dans la maison affola Juliette qui était revenue quelques heures plus tôt et qui n'avait cessé de prier..

« Nourrice ?! Que ce passe t-il ?... »

La petite bonne femme caressa tendrement la joue de Juliette..

« Ô mon Dieu.. Juliette.. Comment te l'annoncer.. Nous devons partir pour l'église.. Maintenant..

\- Nourrice !

\- Le monde.. Est si cruel.. »

Les larmes de sa nourrice l'a rongèrent.. Qui était mort ? Était ce Roméo .. ? Ou bien Tybalt ?.. Son cœur se serrait encore plus violemment à la pensée de son cousin mort..

« Tybalt.. je t'en pris.. Tiens ta promesse.. »

Et quand elle arriva à l'église.. Son cœur se serra encore plus fort, un goût amer envahissant sa bouche… Les cloches résonnaient comme un son atroce ..

Dans l'église était d'abord entreposer le corps du meilleur ami de Roméo..

« Mercutio… ? »

Et à quelques mètres de cette dépouille se trouvait une foule, de sa famille.. Elle se faufila entre tous.. Le cœur battant à tout rompre.. Sur une pierre reposait Tybalt, blanc comme la mort, ses cheveux blond étalé autour de son visage.. Son cœur se déchira alors en deux, comme si on venait de lui arracher et de lui broyer…

« TYBALT ! »

Son hurlement déchira le cœur de sa nourrice, et de tout ceux présent dans l'église. La jeune femme courut vers la dépouille de son cousin et s'effondra dessus, Maria s'approcha alors d'elle.. Les gants de celui ci dans les mains.

« Je pense qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit toi qu'il les aient.

\- Merci..

\- Il t'aimait si fort Juliette... »

Juliette ne répondit rien.. Son cœur brisé la rongeant de l'intérieur.. La mort planant un peu plus au dessus de sa tête..

Elle aimerait à jamais Roméo, de tout son cœur. Il était l'homme de sa vie. Son amant, son âme sœur. Mais l'innocence que Tybalt avait toujours couver d'un œil protecteur venait de mourir avec lui.. Et sous le regard choqué de tous, elle déposa un baisé salé sur les lèvres de son cousin.. Et dans un dernier murmure, elle lui dit adieu..

« Je t'aime Tybalt.. A jamais. »


End file.
